


K-2SO and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by pseudoanalytics



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Timeloop, Changing Tenses, Gen, K-2SO centric, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoanalytics/pseuds/pseudoanalytics
Summary: K-2SO finishes yet another reboot and is forced to face the facts.The only way out of this timeloop is 100% success: the completion of the mission and the survival of not only Cassian, but also Jyn Erso, the pilot, and the two guardians.The problem? No one else remembers the previous loops.K-2 isn't too worried.His specialty is strategic analysis after all. He was made to solve this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i broke my usual title format and it's KILLING ME
> 
> can you believe there was a day and age where i swore i'd only write one (1) rogue one fic, and now here i am closing "rogue one seven.docx"

K-2SO found it rather rude that Jyn Erso didn't appreciate the full extent of his compliment.

"Your behavior, Jyn Erso, is continually unexpected."

His predictive algorithms were his pride and joy, the very reason he existed. To tell Jyn that she rendered them useless? That was highest form of praise the droid could produce.

Cassian would never have missed the deeper meaning, but then again, Cassian had reprogrammed K-2 from the ground up.

Sometimes, in what the droid considered his weaker, biotic, dare-he-say _human,_ moments, he would wonder to himself how much of his personality and how many of his thought processes had been completely altered, or even created, by Cassian's work.

K-2 had no memory of his old code, but he did have a basic understanding of his previous functions, and as he lay in the Scarif vault, milliseconds from complete system failure, he could only reason that his past self would never have wasted his last moment simulating a possibility of Cassian's survival.

But K-2SO was no longer his past self, so that was exactly what he did.

He simulated Cassian escaping through the shield gate and traveling to a distant region of the galaxy where there was no Empire and no Rebellion, where he could grow old and find a new family. Where he could be happy.

Then his final processor failed him, and K-2SO permanently deactivated.

—————————

Systems rebooting. 

Powering on.

—————————

The hard reset was another unpredictable outcome, much like Jyn supplying him with a blaster, and with two surprises in such a short period of time, K-2 was forced to admit he might be due for an update.

Visual and environmental sensors registered input, and he carefully took in his surroundings. A shuttle control panel stretched out before him, and past the canopy was Scarif and its shield gate, still open.

The pilot sat next to him, fiddling with his goggles in his lap. "Do you think... Do you think we have a chance? To make it out alive, I mean..."

K-2 looked at the man. His processes were working overtime, trying to make sense of the unexpected external data he was receiving.

Make it out?

Had they not gone in?

His data banks distinctly contained memories of their mission on Scarif up until the moment of his deactivation.

"Something is not right," K-2SO said, and the pilot's eyes widened in fear.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"This has already happened."

"What?"

"This sequence of events has already occurred previously."

The pilot called anxiously for Cassian.

"What, Bodhi?" Cassian snapped as he climbed the ladder into the cockpit, a little raw with his own nerves.

"Kaytoo is having problems."

"What do you mean?" Cassian's eyebrows knit tighter together. "Kay, is everything alright?"

"I'm experiencing what I believe you organics call 'deja vu,'" K-2 explained. He inclined his head for emphasis. "My data banks contain information pertaining to the first time we attempted this." Cassian took a cautious step backward, and K-2 was almost offended. It had been many years since Cassian had last shown any sign of fear toward him. "We already attempted this mission and most likely failed. I can't be sure, as last I recall, I was locking you and Jyn into the Scarif vault before Stormtroopers deactivated me, but I’m fairly certain this was the case.”

Bodhi mumbled _oh no oh no oh no_ under his breath repeatedly, scooping off his googles and picking at lint and dirt in the elastic strap.

K-2 watched as Cassian slowly walked forward again, hands extended. A human palm triggered a heat sensor in K-2's chest on the hand's slow journey toward the seams of his plating. 

K-2SO gently reached out with his own spindly fingers and removed Cassian from his casing. "There's no need for any of that," K-2 said crossly. "I don't require reprogramming."

Cassian and Bodhi exchanged uncertain glances.

There was no time to reply before an Imperial lackey was radioing in, requesting a security access code for entry and landing. Bodhi jolted forward, fumbled with the mic, and stuttered back an entirely unconvincing excuse for not being on the schedule. There was a pause on the other end of the line. Then an order to stay put and prepare for a investigative boarding party.

Cassian swore and dropped down the ladder into the bowels of the shuttle, blaster in hand.

This was out of sync with the memory of their previous attempt that was still logged in K-2's storage. This hadn't occurred the first time.

The first time?

Had that actually happened?

Sensors and data didn't lie, unlike feeble brains and their stunning ability to forget in seconds. He couldn't have _manufactured_ false memories.

K-2SO predicted the possibility of them avoiding discovery when the boarding party arrived. It was very low.

He told the pilot as such, and Bodhi's heart rate spiked noticeably.

"You're sweating," K-2 informed him and received a curt brushoff in return.

“You don’t say,” Bodhi grumbled, then he took a deep breath and went down into the ship to meet their inspector.

A minute later, there was the whoosh of a portal door, and K-2’s earlier predictions were proved correct at the sound of blaster fire.

An Imperial radioed the gatekeepers, and within seconds, a hoard of TIE-fighters soared into view. Target? The shuttle.

K-2 was not an astromech, and he didn't enjoy being treated as such, but tactical evasion sounded like a worthy description for what he was about to do. It sounded a lot better than abandoned co-pilot.

Even so, he couldn't escape the group of TIEs for long, and when Bodhi returned, clutching a blaster wound at his side, there wasn't much to be done.

K-2 pushed him aside. The injured man would be of little use piloting with an injury and foggy head.

The shuttle took fire to its hull, and the soldiers closest to the hole torn in the ship's side were sucked out into space.

The forcefield protected the rest of them for now, but there was no saying how long it would hold out.

Everything happened so fast.

The canopy cracked and splintered before K-2's optical sensors, and he had no dataspace for a positive simulation this time. He tried to continue dodging, but the blasts overwhelmed the meager shields, and the forcefield shattered in an array of flying purple-tinted sparks of energy.

The vacuum of space rushed in, and K-2 had the horrible honor of watching the pilot's hands fly to his throat for a split second, before he floated limply upward, lifting from the chair. K-2's scans no longer showed signs of life, and a blue pallor overtook Bodhi's skin.

Cassian would have encountered a similar fate; K-2SO already knew it. He had no need to see for himself.

Space was weightless, and it felt incredibly odd on K-2's gravitational sensors.

He released his grip on the steering and allowed himself to drift as well. He floated and bobbed until TIE fire destroyed the remainder of the shuttle, taking him out with it.

—————————

Deactivating felt exactly the same as before.

Then again, so did the reset.

—————————

This time however, K-2 found himself standing in a thin maintenance tunnel, his mindless double seconds away from being speared on the end of his data spike.

K-2SO's specialty was strategic analysis. He could figure this out. It was, in fact, his primary function to do so.

The course of events had differed the second time, because the pilot had stuttered his reply.

He had stuttered because K-2 had been distracting him.

Clearly, any new actions would alter the sequence of time, and K-2's processors lit up with the prospect of what might follow.

He could, potentially, in theory, save Cassian.

K-2 didn't go back on previous statements very often, but he had a brief moment where he considered the possibility that his _true_ primary function was in fact to protect Cassian instead.

"Kay? What's the holdup?"

K-2SO suddenly recalled the Kx droid shell he was holding and had yet to access.

Cassian turned toward him sharply, still dressed in Imperial gear. Jyn stood beside him, and her body language conveyed stress and anxiety.

"We appear to be on track for the Scarif mission so far," K-2 informed them. He let the other droid fall to the floor. "As for the map of the facility, I have no need to probe his memory banks, as I have already obtained this knowledge previously."

"What? How?" Cassian asked sharply, and K-2SO took a moment to decide the best way to proceed.

He opted for ignoring the questions, instead cooly mentioning to them that they wouldn't make it far before they were discovered. Cassian radioed the others, telling them to "light it up." 

Hoping to avoid further curiosity regarding his data, K-2 steered back out into the fray of the base. The other two followed, still looking confused, but trying to mask it with Imperial conduct.

They headed for the vault again.

Once inside, K-2 popped the guard on the head, not even bothering with a snappy comeback this time. He sent Cassian and Jyn inside, and lit up the datafile, codename: Stardust.

"You found it?" Cassian asks, almost disbelieving. "So quickly?"

"It's a computer. I am a droid. It's hardly a challenge."

Jyn scoffed, and she gazed out at the massive tower of files. "There must be billions of terabytes of information out there, and you found the plans in seconds?"

"It was in Recently Opened," K-2 tried again, but lying was not his forte. Cassian had ensured that long ago by destroying potential loops and rerouting abilities in his new code.

Fortunately, speed was of the highest concern at the moment, so the matter was dropped in favor of extracting the tape and rushing for the exit.

"Bodhi. Bodhi, do you read me?" Cassian mumbled into his comm as they walked down the empty hall. "We have the tape and are heading for the shuttle now."

"Already?" Bodhi's crackling voice sounded over the communicator. "You're sure you've got it?"

Cassian gave K-2 a look, and he did his best to not be affronted by the lack of faith in his abilities.

"Kaytoo says it's right."

"Then hurry back! Let's get out of here!"

They might have made it too.

Instead stormtroopers filed in, blasters raised.

A man in all white with a swirling cape and a personal vanguard intercepted them.

It was Jyn he recognized, somehow from somewhere, claiming she was "the stranger on the platform."

This man was new.

A quick bioscan confirmed him as Director Orson Krennic.

K-2 knew he had only a few milliseconds to consider the situation, but his processor speed was impressively fast already, and by briefly shutting down internal ventilation, he was able to shear a few fractions of a second off his simulation time.

"I'm sorry, Jyn," he said, as monotone as his vocabulator could manage. Then he grabbed her by the collar and slung her into the troopers, shrugging Cassian over a shoulder and ducking into the vault. He proceeded to start shutting the heavy door, while Krennic and his men were suitably distracted by a furious Jyn, fighting tooth and nail to wrestle her way out.

"Jyn! Kay, put me down! Jyn! Stop!" Cassian writhed on K-2's shoulder, but it was futile. No rebel could ever escape an Imperial security droid.

They both saw a glimpse of Jyn's face, nothing but pure betrayal and fear, before the vault door sealed shut.

Cassian was spitting in his fury, and it was regrettable that he would have to be knocked unconscious, but K-2SO was certain their chances of climbing out of the citadel tower were greatly depleted if Cassian was making a fuss.

A quick knock to the head did the trick—humans were so fragile—and K-2 managed to haul them both up to the transmission dish. He loaded the plans and pressed forward the lever.

The gate was still open.

The plans would be sent.

They just had to leave Scarif themselves.

It was too bad that the pilot, the monk, and the assassin were so far away. It was in Cassian's better interest to leave as soon as possible, and that meant not making a trek across the jungle to reach the other rebels.

Instead, K-2 settled for hijacking a closer Imperial ship, and they soared for the shield gate.

The moment they were clear, he made the jump.

When Cassian came to, he was absolutely furious.

"Kay! What were you thinking?"

"I transmitted the plans as the mission specified."

"But Jyn! Bodhi! Chirrut, Baze, and all the others! You just left them behind?"

K-2 swiveled in his seat. "They are not my primary concern."

"You're malfunctioning." Cassian shook his head, starting to rip himself out of the Imperial suit. "I should have known it would come to this. Reprogramming..." He tore off a skintight glove. "...an Imperial droid..." The other followed. "...without help..."

"I'm not malfunctioning. I'm operating off of the same basic parameters we assign to any mission," K-2 interrupted. "First priority is the completion of the mission. Second, preserve the livelihood of Captain Cassian Andor."

The only reply was heavy breathing, and when K-2 turned to look, he found Cassian staring almost blankly at the Imperial shirt wadded in his hands. "When we go on missions, it's just you and me," Cassian said with fake control to his voice. "This was not an intelligence mission. It wasn't just us." He looked up defiantly. "Take us back. We're extracting them."

"No," K-2 said, shaking his head in the customary organic symbol of disagreement. Cassian prepared to argue, but it turned out not to matter, because they both ceased to exist.

—————————

Two points of data are inconsequential, but at three, hypotheses and a very rough estimation of future events can be formed. An average can be acquired.

K-2SO carefully processed the third data point on his regeneration chart as he booted up, this time already at the vault console, stormtroopers scattered around him, and a hot blaster in his hand.

A thin column of smoke slithered into the air from the hole in his back, and he found himself uncertain of what he was supposed to be doing.

Where was he in the timeline?

From his connection to the base's systems, he could see live footage of the battle on the beach and the sealed shield gate up above.

The frantic rush was a lot all at once, and K-2SO made a miscalculation.

"Cassian, tell the pilot you need a connection from the shuttle to the communications tower so we can inform the Alliance about our presence."

"That's genius, Kay," Cassian crackled over the comms. There was not much time for preening, but K-2 did what he could.

It was too soon.

The order went from Bodhi to Melshi too quickly, and Chirrut was too close to the master switch.

He scrambled to it, Baze at his side, as they glanced over the panel, settling on the hand lever.

From the grainy visual K-2SO had of the beach, he watched them argue a second too long before they pressed the lever. Communications was enabled, but Chirrut didn't have a chance to listen closely to his surroundings.

An Imperial AT-AT stalked out out the jungle, targeting the two guardians.

Heavy cannon fire tore up the sand at the feet of a shocked Chirrut. He grabbed at Baze's arm, desperately, but they couldn't move fast enough.

Baze's repeater exploded on impact.

There weren't even scraps of cloth left to identify them by.

Melshi shouted over the comms in a voice hoarse from sand and heat. "We lost Chirrut and Baze! How much longer?"

"Baze?" Jyn's horrified voice gasped out.

Cassian sounded ill. "Chirrut?"

"I'm afraid this is an accurate statement."

"And Bodhi?" continued Cassian.

K-2 watched as in real time the shuttle exploded in a grenade blast, taking Bodhi with it.

"Both the pilot and cargo shuttle SW-0602 are permanently out of commission," he relayed drearily.

Jyn swore, voice weak with shock. "So we're trapped down here."

"It appears so."

"We could broadcast the plans? Try to pick up a Rebel frequency."

K-2 didn't have the heart to tell her that it didn't matter anyway.

He was right.

The Deathstar didn't quite have time to fire before time fractured and ended.

K-2 was oddly relieved that at least Cassian hadn't had to die.

—————————

The fourth time, everything started on Eadu.

K-2SO was alone on the destroyed transport, wires for comms still entangled in his finger joints.

All signs pointed toward only one way out of the apparent timeloop.

Complete mission success.

With a heavy motherboard, K-2 was forced to amend his protocol, with primary objective being the completion of the mission, and his secondary target being the survival of not only Cassian, but Jyn, the pilot, and the guardians too.

The first time he had died, he had been unable to project any scenario in which this outcome was possible, but in the deepest and darkest regions of K-2's code, he still had a main subroutine dedicated solely to Cassian's safety. If saving the others meant saving Cassian, that was a priority for K-2.

The rain poured incessantly on the roof of the shuttle, and he fixed the comms faster than previously, given that he knew the exact damage this time around.

Impatience struck again, and K-2 radioed Cassian too soon, startling Bodhi, who slipped off the edge of the muddy cliff on the climb to check out the shuttle depot.

K-2 smacked his head repeatedly against the side of the ship until the reboot came.

—————————

One time K-2SO found himself on Yavin IV. Cassian was still in the briefing room with Jyn, trying to convince the council to take action.

They agreed, and the Empire defeated the Rebellion's meager troops.

—————————

K-2 accidentally bumped into an engineer with a gas can on the tarmac, and as personnel mop the spill, the newly assembled team was unable to hijack Rogue One for the Scarif mission.

—————————

One time Chirrut suffered a leg wound early on, and Baze was the one to pray his way to the master switch safely, though he also failed to make it back.

Another time they both died and K-2 sat with the other three, watching the Death Star approach as they held the unsent plans helplessly.

—————————

Bodhi exploded in the shuttle. Bodhi was shot trying to patch into the comms tower. One memorable time, Bodhi never defected in the first place, and K-2 lived in dread until the unheard of Imperial weapon emerged from hyperspace and destroyed the entire Rebellion.

—————————

Chirrut made it to the switch. Chirrut didn't. He died in Baze's arms. He died before Baze could reach him.

—————————

Sometimes Jyn wasn't even on the mission with them.

—————————

K-2SO almost lost track of how many times he had gone around, except of course, he couldn't actually partake in such trivial matters as forgetting, and he knew the exact count.

Complete survival was impossible. There was no way for him to fix the situation.

They would always die, in some combination, and time would reset.

—————————

Eventually, K-2 made some edits to his processing code. He stopped thinking in old data, and he looks instead at the present input.

K-2SO stands in the vault, staring at Jyn as she offers him the blaster.

"You wanted one, right?"

He mimics a listless shrug.

This was a touching moment a hundred cycles ago. Now it's a rote interaction, written out like a script that K-2 has been too concerned to deviate from. The slightest change alters the entire timeline.

He has hesitated too long. He can't wait to see how this pause leads to another creatively bloody death for one of the team.

"Come on," Jyn says, shaking the weapon at him. "Come on. I trust you."

She wouldn't have that same trust in him if she remembered how often he had failed her.

If she remembered the time he had thrown her to the Empire to buy him time to save Cassian.

"I trust you as well," he says by rote, a subroutine that automatically spits out the trite answer that somehow inspires organics to feel like they can do anything.

Then he reprocesses his reply.

He _does_ trust her, surprisingly. It's impressive what dying together hundreds of times can do. He's seen her sacrifice herself to save Cassian, or at least try to, on several occasions, and if Jyn has whatever the human version of a Preserve Cassian subroutine is, then K-2SO can't hate her for it.

Organics are complex like that.

If Jyn has a Preserve Cassian function, then Chirrut has a Preserve Baze function, and Baze has one to Preserve Chirrut.

Bodhi has several layers of Preserve Bodhi subroutines, but also one for Cassian that surfaces on occasion.

K-2 considers his own thoughts so often, he often forgets about theirs.

K-2 knows he feels some sort of pain when he watches them die, but it had been so long since he had looked for their aching reactions to the same events.

It's in the tilt of Cassian's eyebrows, the clench of his jaw and bite on his lip. It's in the straightening of Bodhi's spine and the repositioning of his goggles. It's in Baze's emphatic reload, Chirrut's chanting prayers, and Jyn's...

It's in Jyn's hesitation.

She throws that own last look at Cassian's crumpled body before she hurries on to save herself. That pause gives her away. She’s probably never looked back at anyone before, but K-2 watches her, watches her climb and run and fight, only hesitating to stare at another downed friend.

There's a freedom to thinking in the now, K-2 decides. Less old information to slog through and more realtime analysis.

Maybe this is what it's like to be an organic.

He finds the solution this way.

—————————

_"I trust you,"_ Jyn had said.

—————————

He stands in the vault, blaster in hand, troopers pouring in and smoke emitting from the openings in his shell.

"Kay!" Cassian calls through the comms.

"Climb, climb!” K-2 replies.

He's milliseconds from deactivating, but this time he makes a different choice.

He doesn't simulate Cassian's survival.

He doesn't need to.

They will survive; he'll believe that.

He never knew if they truly had failed the first time. He'd been destroyed before any of them had actually died.

It's his turn to trust them. To trust that they can carry out the mission on their own.

K-2SO doesn't try to save them from a fate they don't remember, and he deactivates.

—————————

An infinite loop of code is terminated.

—————————

Systems rebooting.

Powering on.

—————————

He's almost disappointed and convinced that it didn't work, but the visuals are new for the first time.

K-2 is strung up by his chassis in an unfamiliar room, and Cassian is asleep on the floor, leaning against a table leg. He has the kind of beard he only grows when he doesn't shave for weeks.

There's a pair of goggles on the table. Familiar. K-2 has seen them on the pilot's head for ages now.

There's a heavy repeater cannon in the corner. The assassin's. An echo box. The monk's.

On a cot in the corner, Jyn sits, flipping through screens on a datapad.

She looks up at the whirr of K-2's head turning.

"Kaytoo?" she whispers, and it's strange, hearing her speak to him with casual familiarity. "Cassian. Cassian! Wake up!" She stands and hurries toward them.

On the ground, Cassian sits forward, rubbing his back where the table has dug into him. "What?" he says in that sleep-foggy way that organics do when they're exhausted.

"You haven't been getting your optimal amount of rest," K-2 says primly, and Cassian snaps to full awareness.

"Kay?" He stands and wraps his arms around K-2SO's torso.

It's an organic hug. They have not engaged in 'hugs' prior to this.

"As touching as this may be," K-2 interjects, "it's rather insulting being trapped up here in the air."

"Yes, yes, right, of course," babbles Cassian, slamming buttons and flipping switches to bring him down. "Run system diagnostics."

"There's no need for—"

"Run system diagnostics," Cassian insists.

K-2 does.

It takes longer than expected, what with all the new data from the timeloops in his memory banks.

It takes so long that Jyn has time to run and fetch the others. They stand there and watch him, shock, and possibly joy, on their faces.

K-2 finishes his diagnostics. They detect a small fragment of code, a command he would hate to have accidentally rerun.

It leads to Tag A, which leads to Tag B, which leads back to Tag A.

It's an infinite loop, one a typical debugger might fail to notice.

—————————

Tag A(Start Simulation: Scarif)

Tag B(Outcome: Failure{inevitable})

—————————

K-2SO is shocked to find such an error. He sends the reading to Cassian's datapad for review.

"What does it mean?" Jyn asks over Cassian's shoulder.

“It’s… I didn't put it there. The AI must have generated it. It's a command that repeatedly runs a mission simulation, but with the caveat that it will always fail."

"So what? He had robot depression?" Baze asks.

K-2 would bristle if he could. "I'm a droid, not a robot. Robots have no personality."

“Well, you've certainly got plenty of that," Cassian mutters, deleting the code fragments and the methods they're attached to.

"Some droids don't have personalities though," Bodhi muses.

"No, they do," K-2 says firmly. "It's merely repressed under layers of code."

"My astromech didn't have a personality at first," the pilot continues. "Then I disassembled him and struggled to put him back together. From then on, he would only obey me if I started a command with an adverb."

"How did you manage that?" asks Jyn.

Bodhi shrugs. "Quickly calculate the fastest route to Eadu, please."

"That's not a personality," Cassian muses as he types.

Chirrut laughs. "I'd say it is. It's obstinance."

A ripple runs through K-2's databanks as Cassian finishes the update.

With the hum of internal fans that rattle slightly more than they used to, K-2SO takes a few wobbly steps into the room.

He doesn't look as clean as before. He's acquired more scratches and spots of missing or chipped paint. There are foreign plates of metal sloppily soldered to his battered torso, and one of his legs is from a completely different model of droid.

"You're back," Cassian breathes, with the awe of someone whose best friend has returned from the dead.

"You're alive," K-2 replies in his best imitation of that same tone. He looks at Cassian, takes in the stiff way he stands until he sees the metallic gleam between one pant leg and sock. "Your leg."

"Alive, but not uninjured," huffs Cassian. He hikes up his pants at his calf to show off a metallic prosthetic leg.

"We match."

Cassian glances up, then to K-2's leg, then to his own. He gives a wobbly smile.

"We do."

"Do you always communicate in two syllable sentences?" Jyn asks.

Cassian rolls his eyes and starts to shoo all the others out. "Get back to work. Hoth isn't going to maintain itself."

They leave, except for Jyn, grumbling about being stuck with routine chores and not being allowed to see action. Baze gripes about Pathfinders that track muddy snow into the mess hall.

K-2SO walks a few laps around the room, testing his leg and rewriting modulators to fit his new form as Cassian continues to tap through proofreading the pages and pages of new code.

"Surprised we made it out?" Jyn asks without looking up from her datapad. "I doubt you thought our odds of survival were very high."

He walks over to her bed and draws himself up to his full height. "They weren't. But I learned to trust you."

And somehow, even if she never realized the magnitude of the compliment he'd paid her back in that vault, she seems to understand this one.

**Author's Note:**

> writers' block has been keeping me from finishing the articles and essays i have to finish for class, so i wrote this to clear out my brain again
> 
> shoutout to NoMeDigas for leaving beautiful comments and compliments on all my ridiculous fics. i'm too nervous to ever reply, but it's very nice and i really appreciate them, so thank you!


End file.
